


Tennis Dads are worse than soccer Moms

by Dractonis



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Journalism, M/M, News Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dractonis/pseuds/Dractonis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with that one controversial statement... </p><p>"Nadal was his best friend while he was winning. When things changed, they were no longer friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennis Dads are worse than soccer Moms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story and did not happen, no implication is intended in regards to the real people involved.
> 
> Sort of AUish in the sense that although the comments made by Novak's father were real, the events surrounding this and timescales are fabricated for the purpose of the fic. Wrote this in about an hour in the middle of the night after reading the comments from Novak's Father. It had to be written so that I could stop thinking about it and sleep!
> 
> See the comments that were made here:
> 
> http://msn.foxsports.com/tennis/story/novak-djokovic-father-rips-roger-federer-rafael-nadal-080313

Novak’s spoon clatters onto the breakfast bar as a copy of Sportski žurnal is thrust before his view, interrupting his breakfast. He raises an eyebrow at Marko slowly before his younger brother reiterates the shove, causing Novak to finally sigh and take the crumpled paper from him. “What is this, scandalous holiday pictures? You forget I was there, it’s nothing I haven’t se…” He trails off as he absorbs the front page.

His light brown eyes darken as a soft groan passes his lips “not again…” he mutters, breath unsteady as he continues to read the front page article. According to the reputed Serbian sports paper, his father has made some unflattering comments about his fellow tennis colleagues Rafa and Roger. Novak tries to calm the bubbling anger he feels inside, knowing that the media has a tendency to blow things out of proportion, having been subject to that fate on more than one occasion.

…however, this isn’t the first time his family has insulted another tennis player. He thinks back to 2008 when his Mother proclaimed “the King is dead!” and the following months in which Novak tried to make amends with Roger. It is true that they have never been close, not like he has been with Andy and Rafa, but they were civil.

It was difficult to maintain that relationship after his family’s interference and tactlessness last time however after five years it is mostly forgotten about. He and Roger had reached a mutual level of understanding and respect, especially as Novak had matured much since then. He immediately fears that these comments, wherever they have spanned from, are going to reopen old wounds.

> “Rafael Nadal was Novak’s best friend while he was winning. When things changed, they were no longer friends. This is not sport. This is what Novak has in him, and they don’t have. Federer is perhaps still the best tennis player in history, but as a man he’s the opposite. He attacked Novak at the Davis Cup in Geneva, he realized that he was his successor and was trying to discredit him in every way. Novak’s success is an amazing thing and something that one cannot understand.”

Novak feels torn, knowing that although his father has a habit of speaking before he thinks, he only means the best for his eldest son. He is so proud of his achievements that he speaks this way to the world and fails to realise the awkward position he puts him in, Novak suddenly sympathises with the plight of soccer Moms.

Over the years he has worked so hard to change peoples’ perception of his attitude, ensuring he is always humble and modest in his matches and interviews. When his family gets too excited these situations always seem to bring problems and undo all of the work he has done. They share a surname and he is judged on his Father’s words. His chest hurts when he contemplates confronting his Father, which is inevitable. Knows what he will say.

Marko interrupts his distracted train of thought with a large palm resting on his shoulder. He leans in and hugs his brother quickly before wishing him good luck, knowing he needs time to think before approaching their father.

 

* * *

 

“What were you thinking?!” Novak’s voice is a pitch higher than usual, almost reaching the same highs as his uncontrollable laughter as he stands opposite Srdjan. They’re staying in his home in Monte Carlo, due to leave for the Masters event in Montreal the following week. What was supposed to be a few days of relaxation after his holiday is quickly spiralling downhill.

His father is taken aback before replying with equal vigour “what was I thinking? I was speaking the truth son and you know this. I am not ashamed of being proud of my son’s achievements, nor should you be. I can’t help if other players are jealous of you, and you know as well as I do that the Nadal boy has no time for you anymore.”

“That’s not true!”

“You told me yourself Novak, don’t make this difficult. You should be grateful after the sacrifices this family has made for your career, and yet you come in here and you accuse me of what? Is my crime being proud of my son? Nadal and Federer deserve no respect, the way they have treated you, they are jealous and you are blind to not see it.”

Novak holds his tongue for a moment, trying in vain to control his breathing. His heart hurts for the pain he sees in his father’s eyes. He wants so much to be the perfect son and is eternally grateful for everything his family has done for him, loves them more than anything in the world. His father needs to realise how damaging these comments are for his career though, for his relationships. He sees an image of Rafa laughing in his mind and the pain returns.

“I’m sorry father, you know I am grateful. I am so thankful for everything you do, I love you very much… Please don’t misunderstand me. I just… people read these comments and they are taken out of context and you know how the media is father, they will use this to make me look bad. It is already difficult trying to be civil with my competitors, I can’t have this added attention and pressure, please understand.”

“I will not take my comments back,” Srdjan asserts with finality, before storming his way out of the room and past his son, not glancing back to see his reaction. Novak raises a tanned hand to his forehead, massaging gently in circular motions as he considers his position. His agent had contacted him and had suggested he speak to his father to get him to clarify his stance, hoping to ease some of the rumours and negative press.

Clearly this is not an option. His father is a strong man and once his mind is set he is determined it will remain that way. Novak knows he will have to make a statement at some point, but waits to see if the news blows over.

 

* * *

 

It doesn't.

With the tennis world seemingly bored between Wimbledon and the US Open and the minors and masters in between, Srdjan’s comments make headlines across every tennis news site and paper out there. Hell, it’s so fresh from Wimbledon that tennis is actually still popular amongst the normal population and having featured in the final, it’s opening Novak up to assault from individuals that know nothing of him to begin with, marring his public image further.

He deals with it as best he can, reassured by Jelena, Marko and Djordje, each doing everything they can to keep him from being aware of the media progression and its scathing commentary. His father is still resolute in his stance.

Each night his thumbs have hovered over the same number, lips gnawed till they are bleeding as he contemplates calling Rafa, apologising. How can he apologise for another’s actions though, should he? Why is he held accountable for his father’s ill-thought words?

The last thing he wants is for this to make things awkward between him and Rafa. They’ve always shared a strong bond, frequently spending time together joking, playing golf, sharing a drink or two. Rafa is the most humble and kind person he knows, Novak thinks. For sure, he can’t blame him.

He places the phone on his bedside table for the last time. He doesn’t call.

 

* * *

 

Rafa is quite surprised when his vacation in Mallorca is interrupted by a hoard of media. He hears the news from them before he sees it himself. He can’t deny that he is hurt by the comments, but he doesn’t blame Novak, knowing full well the impossible situation that the Serb has found himself in, keeps finding himself in.

He dismisses the claims as pacifyingly as he can, not wanting to send out the wrong message and hoping that his friend will realise he doesn’t blame him either. Vows to speak to him in person as soon as he gets the chance.

> “If he wants to know how I get along with Nole, he should ask his son. My relationship with him has always been very good and it still is. I’ve lost lots of matches against him and vice-versa, but we’ve never had a problem. People are entitled to their opinions. It’s not my place to respond to anyone, especially without having heard or read these comments.”
> 
> ****

* * *

****

They’re in the Players’ Lounge when Rafa first sets eyes on Novak. He can’t help but feel the younger man has been avoiding him. They’ve been practicing in Montreal for days and would have usually crossed paths with a handshake or a joke more than once. Novak is surrounded by his fellow countrymen, laughing at the bar but there is a sombre look in his eyes which belies his true feeling.

Rafa is desperate to speak to him but knows now isn’t the best opportunity. He’s drinking with his other Spaniards and whilst Novak is in company he decides to bide his time, nursing his drink as they continue to discuss the possibilities of the upcoming draw.

There is a lively atmosphere in the lounge, excited voices in every corner and more than a few passing comments about the absence of Roger Federer. He won’t be competing in the competition this year, having withdrawn as a result of his recurring back issues. Rafa is sorry for his friend and had passed on this sentiment to him personally. Despite this, a part of him thinks it may be for the best, doesn’t really know how Novak would deal with confronting the sensitive Swiss after the past few days.

His ears are keen enough to have picked up some hushed voices in the room, he’s not the only one that’s aware of the comments Novak’s father has made. It’s amazing how universal and baseless gossip can be, infecting everyone no matter their social status or position. Whilst uninteresting for most, there are some other tennis players that show disdain over the news, shaking their heads and muttering about “his attitude" and "arrogance”, before carrying on with their evening.

Rafa looks back over to Novak, taking in his withdrawn form and tired eyes. He can see the strain in his hunched shoulders as he attempts to stay out of the limelight, fully aware of the disapproving looks he’s receiving from some of the other players. He disagrees entirely with the comments he hears around him, as would anybody that knows Novak would do.

As pumped and aggressive as he may seem on court, Novak is a gentle and compassionate man off the court. He’s also incredibly sensitive and aware of what others think of him. Rafa knows that he has worked hard on building his public persona over the years, becoming the ‘Djoker’ and showing people that he’s a nice guy all around. He frowns as he thinks of that work being unravelled by judgemental peers and a father who can’t keep quiet.

The clock reaches 11 o’clock at night before Novak is finally left alone, having retreated to the corner of the lounge to finish his drink alone. Rafa thinks this is strange since;

  1. _Novak isn’t a fan of alcohol_
  2. _He also hates being alone_



Taking his opportunity, he excuses himself whilst ordering two beers from the bar (gluten-free for Novak) and proceeds to the darkened corner of mourning.

Dulled brown eyes look up as a bottle dripping with condensation is placed on the table before him. Novak’s throat dries up as he observes Rafa standing, smile warm and inviting with eyes made kinder by the slight wrinkles decorating them. He gestures to the seat wordlessly, asking for permission. Novak nods and then returns his view to the tiny droplets of water, riveting their way down the smooth glass neck.

“For you” Rafa gestures again, pointing to the bottle. “No gluten yes?”

Novak smiles, a real smile.

“Thank you, Raf.”

Rafa beams at the nickname, tapping his fingers in a nervous rhythm against the oaken table.

“So…” he begins, eager to get this out of the way but not knowing where to begin. He’s saved the effort when Novak blurts out “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.”

“I don’t know why he says these things, Rafa, I had nothing to do with it. You are a good friend to me, you know, I have no problem with you, with Roger, with anyone. I just want to play tennis, keep my family happy and have good relations with colleagues, is that so much to ask?

I’m sick of it, the looks from the other players, the comments in the news and people saying I am arrogant, that I don’t deserve to be number one, that I’ll never be as good as you and Rog... Ok, so maybe I’m not the best but I worked hard to get where I am and have nothing but respect and admiration for what you have achieved, I’m not a bad guy, they…”

“Nole…”

Novak stops his reeling speech with a word from Rafa, reaches forward and gulps down his beer desperately. He’s shaking and his knuckles are white from the death grip he has on his choking bottle.

“Nole it’s ok, calm down, please.”

“Rafa, don’t hate me.” Novak pleads, eyes desperate.

“I could not hate you Nole, for sure not because of your father. You are your own man, no? Your own opinion. I listen to you, not your father. Yes his words make me angry, yes, I hurt a little. But I don’t blame you, you should also not blame yourself. We can’t control what others say, only be ourselves and honest in how we react.”

Rafa sees his efforts of reassurance beginning to penetrate that guarded stare, hooded eyes. Novak is still shaking slightly, looking torn between anger and shame. Rafa shuffles around the table, resting beside the Serb on the leather sofa. He forgets about the awkwardness between them and shoves professionalism aside, remembering how their friendship used to be as he pulls Novak to him in a tight hug.

“Believe me when I say, you won’t lose me. Not from this, I mean what I say for your father. If he wants to know how I feel, ask his son, but since his son is stupid, I say it again; I love you. You are my rival and my special friend, it is hard but it will always be that way. Win or lose.”

Novak can’t stop the tears that fall from his eyes at the confession, adding to the shame he already feels as he furiously wipes away at his cheeks with his sweatshirt sleeves. His thin wrists are soon grabbed and lowered by the man beside him, head shaking with the signature ‘Rafa frown’ making an appearance.

Novak thinks he remembers apologising, over and over between tears and broken sobs and words caught in his throat. He’s trying to tell Rafa that none of what his father says is true, that he doesn’t want anything to change between them, that he loves him too…

Rafa is at a loss at what to do with Nole, the combination of alcohol and days of stress taking its toll. He continues to hold him as the younger man whines apologies into his broad chest, strokes his hair as he tells him he has nothing to be sorry for, that nothing has changed. The man is usually all laughs and jokes and he can count on one hand the times he’s seen him break down like this, not having much experience in the ‘console Nole’ department. He tries anyway.

“Do you want to come back to my room?” He stumbles before thinking.

That gets a response. A dark brush of hair lifts up and looks at Rafa as if to ask if he’s serious.

Realising after a moment how it sounds, not always quick to pick up on English semantics he corrects himself, “not like that! I mean, do you wanna come and Playstation no? I beat you again, like old times.” He grins in what he hopes is reassurance.

“Yes, I’d like that.” Novak smiles back, feeling embarrassed at his episode.

“Yes! I gonna get more drink first, gonna get you drunk so you play bad.” Rafa snickers with a wink before releasing himself from Nole’s grip (when had he returned the hold?) to make his way to the bar. Novak watches the retreating man fondly, thankful that he has such an understanding friend. He doesn’t think too much about his words after that, simply wanting to enjoy playing with Rafa. He ignores the pressure for the rest of the night, plans to make a statement the next day.

“I love you” he hears in his head again, his grin wide and stupid as he finally peels his stalker eyes from the Spaniard’s muscled back.

 

* * *

 

He makes the statement as planned the next day, recollecting his conversation with Rafa from the night before as his inspiration. Hopes he can make his point without hurting his father, hopes he can apologise to Rafa one last time.

> “I am very sorry that my Father’s words caused so much attention and hurt my colleagues, in a sense. Unfortunately, I cannot be responsible for his words because everyone is entitled to their opinion, including my father. I love and respect him very much, he has helped me a lot in life to be where I am, but sometimes people come out with their opinion. I must say that I have not influenced that and cannot be held responsible. 
> 
> It's true that it is hard to be a close friend with the biggest rivals because you have to play with them every two weeks. Everyone has their own team they travel with, but the most important thing at the end of the day is that we are all humans and we have a good relationship. We always try to support each other, which sends a very strong message.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated: Please help me to win a tshirt from Tomas Berdych by favouriting my tweets! 
> 
> http://tomasberdych.cz/reply/681AAB3B  
> http://tomasberdych.cz/reply/87AA38A7


End file.
